For All Time
by angelserina-alice
Summary: Godric discovers something in Sooki's eyes while they are on the roof of the hotel waiting for the sunrise.She lets him go and she immediately regrets it.She misses Godric, but is that the end? Godric is coming back with a mission But,what's the mission?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you believe in God?" He asked me with his eyes simmering by the faint light of dawn.

"Yes." I answered him without hesitation. He turned his body to face me.

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" He asked me with a well hidden fearful look.

"God doesn't punish. God forgives." I tried to calm him down. I spotted a trance of sadness in his dark green eyes as he bites his lip. He's trying to reassure his self that this is the right choice. With sorrow still locked in his eyes he looked me.

"I don't deserve it." His voice cracked a little. "But I hope for it." He completed his sentence with the straight calm voice I am used to hear.

"We all do." I said and I wanted to slap my self. What a ridiculous answer. He seemed to understand though the meaning of my words and nodded his head.

"You will care for him? Eric" He asked me with a somehow fake smile on his face. He was worried. He cares for Eric. He sees him like his child. He wanted someone to watch out for him now that he won't able to. He wanted **me **to take care of him. Suddenly I realized that he trusts me. I didn't know why. But… I don't like Eric. I couldn't lie to him. I owe him my life.

"I'm not sure. You know how he is." I said frankly. He smiled embarrassed.

"I can take the blame for that too." He said guilty. He was probably responsible for Eric's behaviour and he knew that Eric wasn't a saint. He was feeling bad for making Eric what he is. He made him a vampire to save his life, he's not regretting this. He's regretting for making Eric wear a shield. And that shield creates an "evil" Eric. He shouldn't feel that way though. Eric is what he is. It's not his fault that Eric chooses that path in his life.

"Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself..." I smiled to him. I wanted to show him that I believe that he shouldn't feel guilty about other people acts. That time he didn't say something. He was looking at me in silence.

The sun was rising rabidly and I saw him turn his face to look at the sunrise. His pale skin was simmering lightly at first. I wanted to touch it. It looked so soft and welcoming. Then it slowly started to smoke but I was still feeling the urge to touch him. I concentrate on his face. His perfect characteristics recording on my mind. He was relaxed and excited by the picture of the dawn. Something that he had to experience for 2.000 years. He was peaceful. His emerald eyes shine more as he was realizing that the time has come. In that moment I realized it too and it scared me.

"Are you very afraid?" I asked him with the hope that he will back up before it was too late.

"No." He answered me with a husky voice. I heard him chuckle while he turned to look me.

"No." he repeated. "I'm full of joy." He said convincingly. His eyes piercing to mine trying to find something.

"But the pain?" I asked again. I was on the verge of crying and that's when I realized that I wanted him to reassure me that he would be all right. That he wouldn't be in pain. That he's not afraid.

"I want to burn." He said trying to make me accept his decision. He knew that behind those question was hidden something. That's what he's trying to find with his soul searching green orbs. I shocked my head in denial.

"I-I'm afraid for you." I started crying. His eyes were locked on mine and I saw the sorrow that was in there. A sorrow that I created. He found what he was looking for, that's why he is sad. His mouth fell open in surprise and sadness at the same time. I saw his hand moving in my direction. He wanted to touch me. But he didn't.

"A human with me at the end." He said blissfully. Tears escaped my eyes. He looked at me shocked. "And human tears." He continued, trying again to search my eyes for a confirmation.

When he found it he gave me a sad smile.

"Two-thousand years... and I can still be surprised." I watched him carefully and I saw his hesitation. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. In stead he just chuckled. He looked me again with a strange emotion in his eyes.

"In this I see God." He said and I realized that this was his good-bye to me. I cried even more and saw his facial expression change. He looked me sorrowed like his heart was tearing up in the view of me crying. He shot a glance at me one last time and then he turned to face the sun.

He slowly took off his white shirt. His tattoos gave a stranger beauty and an eerie on his form. I looked at the dragon tattoo that was on his backbone. It was beautiful. I guess he could be a dragon if he wanted to him self. Mentally he was a dragon. But very different compared with others. My eyes focused on the red stamp on his right shoulder. I couldn't see it very good because he was smoking more and more.

That's it. I realized. That's the last time I'll ever see him.

"Good-bye, Godric." I said. He didn't turn to look me but I knew he heard me. He was holding his hands wide and he finally meet the sun. Blue flames licked his svelte form until they finally embraced him fully. It took only a few seconds for his body to disappear.

I was standing all alone on the roof of the hotel. With tears rolling on my face I walked slowly in the direction I last saw him. I glanced at his white shirt. They only thing he left behind. The only thing I had, to remember him. I bend down and took a hold of his shirt. In the moment I touch it, I broke down. I was starting crying with sobs while I embraced his shirt. A sweet aroma filled me. It was like honey with jasmine. His scent. God, what have I done? I let him go! How could I do something like that? I should have stopped him!

My heart cracked by the pain I was feeling. I couldn't face Bill. If he knew I was feeling so much pain by Godric's death he woulb be sad too. The only person I can face is Eric. But, I also have to, right? Godric in a kind of way trusted me for taking care of Eric. I will do what's Godric wanted me to do. Even if it sounds somehow unpleasant. I will do it.

I rose form the ground slowly and wear Godric's shirt. I had no idea why I did this. I just wanted to feel him somehow. I felt his scent permeating mine. A peaceful fealing took over me. It was almost like Godric was still with me. I started walking to the stairs. I must confort Eric. Not for him thought. For Godric.

Tadaaaa. A new story ladies and gentle mans. That's the very first chappie and I hope that it was pleasant to read. The story is based on the TV show. Not the books. From the next chapter on... everything will come from my imagination. Please review if you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

I directed towards Eric's room. I knew that he would be awake. After all, his maker just died. For an instant I thought about Bill. He would be probably asleep, too tired to wait for me. I reach out to knock the door but I realized I didn't have to. For one time, I am allowed to pout aside my good manners and just talk to him. I knew the feeling of loosing someone you care about and maybe that's the reason why Godric trusted me to taker care of his child. I took a deep breath and I open silently the door. Eric had his back turned on me and he was looking at the floor. There was silence. I heard him inhale deeply and I saw his body tighten. He suddenly turned around with hope filling his eyes. In the view of me every trace of hope was replaced by sorrow. I looked the bloody tears on his face and I was thanking God that mine were "colorless".

"It's over." I told him. He looked me and a tear rolled down on his pale face. His eyes were locked on my body. That kind of confused me until I looked down at me. Of curse he wasn't looking me. He was looking Godric's shirt. I felt uncomfortable. I wanted to keep Godric's shirt. His scent is the only thing that keeps me peaceful anymore. But I knew that Eric had the right to take it. I started taking off the shirt when he spoke.

"No." His voice was steady and under control. "You need it more than I do." He said and turned around to face the wall. That was my que to leave but I didn't.

"Eric… I.-" I started but he interrupted me.

"He sent you." He said serenely. "He told you to take care of me." He turned to look me. "That's why you are here."

It wasn't a question. He was sure about that. Should I lie to him? Godric wouldn't want me to. He would want me to be honest. To be my self.

"Yes." I said apologetically. "And I will." I added. I wanted to make my point clear.

"Why?" He asked me, his voice husky.

"Because of Godric." I answered simply. I saw him stiffen while I mention Godric's name. He didn't answer. He wouldn't doubt Godric. His relationship with him is deeper than any relationship between vampires.

What now? How should I take care of him? What am I supposed to do? I took a deep breath in an effort to calm my self. Honey and Jasmine again. What a wonderful aroma. My shoulders relaxed and Godric's peacefulness took over me.

"Try to sleep." I whispered. "He wouldn't want you to be tired." With that I turned on my heel and left the room.

And now comes the difficult part. Bill. What would he said about all that? And mainly what will I do with Godric's shirt. There's no way that I will throw it. And obviously I can't hide it. His scent is too strong even for me. Bill will smell it immediately. I guess I just have to deal with it.

I walked in the room still wearing Godric's shirt. I looked around and saw Bill sleeping peaceful on the bed. I sighed. I was relieved that I didn't have to face him right now. I decided that I would sleep on the couch. I wasn't ready for Bill's touch yet. I took off Godric's shirt with reluctance. I am not in a mood for a fight with Bill that's why I hide the shirt on my briefcase. After that, I lie on the couch and drifted to sleep.

_I was in a bright room with intense __violet, blue and white colors. There was no furniture at all. Neither window. I looked around curious and I saw a men standing still in the center of the room. Actually he was neither male nor female.__** It **__was something in between. I realized it was something like an angel. I couldn't see he's face though. It was too bright to stare. His body was covered by white smoke and he had bright white wings in his back. _

"_Come in." I heard the angel's voice say. I thought he was talking to me until I felt a presence behind me. I held my breath while I turned around. I met with two emerald soul-searching orbs looking at me carefully. __I gasped in amazement as I recognized those eyes._

"_Godric!" I said surprised. He didn't react. He just lowered his head embarrassed. I looked around my shoulder to see the angel looking at us patiently. I walk beside Godric and I tried to crab his hand but it was immaterial. I tried again but my hand just passed through his own. I felt tears forming on my eyes. "Godric!" I said indignantly. "Let's go!"_

_He didn't answer. He didn't even look at me. Suddenly I felt vulnerable. _

"_Come closer." I heard the angel speak again. I saw Godric walking closer to the angelic form with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in white clothes and his face held calmness._

"_Godric." The angel started and Godric turned to look at him._

"_We are aware of the life you lived in earth and your spiritual concerns. Nevertheless, you've made a bad decision. We believe you acknowledge the reason why we criticize the fact that you decided to end your life on earth. You haven't experience all the mysteries of life yet and you haven't accomplish the purpose of your life as it was meant to be. For that reason we decided to give you another chance."_

_Godric's eyes light up with happiness._

"_You mean… I'll return..? I will continue my life as it was before?"_

"_Yes." Godric smile winded more. "But there will be consequences. You will not be same."_

"_I understand." Godric said with his calm voice full of confidence._

"_Also, we have a mission for you Godric. And you must promise that you'll not give up on love like you did on your last day on earth." Godric hesitate and he bit his lip stressful._

"_I-I-I…It would only create bad consequences." He finished his sentence with a sad smile._

"_No. No, Godric. That's the mistake you made. Love is always worthwhile. Always __**good. **__You must fight for love. Promise that."_

_Godric hesitate and turned to look at me. His eyes piercing through my soul. He bit his lip again while he turned to look at the form in front of him._

I opened my eyes suddenly only to gaze the ceiling of my hotel room. It was a dream. Only a dream. He's not here anymore. With that thought on mind I sighed and felt hot salty tears rolling down my face.

"Sooki?" I heard Bill's voice asking me and I quickly wipe away my tears.

"Yes, Bill?" I answered and gladly my voice was steady.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me as he approached me. I gave him a smile.

"Do you mind if a take a shower first?" I asked him. Even though I didn't want to wash away Godric's scent, I kind of felt the need to clean my self. Maybe I think that a bath would wash away all the pain and regret I felt.

"Of curse." He said kindly to me. He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head around. I saw the hurt in his eyes. But I wasn't ready for him yet. Not, after the dream I had. Was it a dream? It felt so real. And I could feel Godric's presence so strongly.

"I am going to inform Jason that about an hour we will be leaving." Bill's voice interrupts the endlessness river of my thoughts. I nodded lightly and directed to the bathroom.

While I was taking my shower, Godric's image kept popping on my mind. He must have felt so lonely to make that decision. Even Eric couldn't keep him… alive. That reminds me that I must take care of him. I am so confused. What am I supposed to do? How can I watch out a vampire? He'll probably do whatever he wants even if this is bad or good. I can't put a limit on his actions but I also can't ignore him. A part of Godric's soul is inside him. And without Godric's calm presence I'll go nuts. So… I guess Eric is the most close thing to Godric that I have left of. Well, except his shirt.

But his scent will start fade away eventually. And its way too creepy to need to smell his shirt to get my daily "dose" of Godric. I just met the guy. Why am I feeling so close to him? He saved my life and I am grateful for that but I don't know him. So why do I feel like I know his for years? Why do I feel his soul connected with mine?

Why he is suddenly a big part of my life? I guess I'll never find out. I must stop thinking about him and concentrate to Bill. Bill gives me the calmness I was looking for. Godric on the other hand-. Wow just wait a sec. I am starting to compare them now? What's wrong with me? Godric is gone. Accept it Sooki and move on. Bill is here. Bill is the present and the future. I must never forget this.


	3. Chapter 3

Trees were around me. Most of them were so tall that could hide the sun above me. My eyes captured a glimpse of a space between the trees. I directed towards there with small uncertain steps. When I got closer it proved to be a small bright meadow. In the middle of it was lying a man dressed in white. Curious about the seemingly angelic form, I approached hesitantly the center of the meadow. Suddenly the scent of honey and Jasmine flooded my senses. This scent belongs only to one person. I looked in detail the young man that was lying in front of me. I kneeled in front of the man and tried to touch his face. I couldn't touch him. I couldn't feel his cool skin on my fingertips. I sighed slightly disappointed. I watched carefully as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Godric." I whispered to him. He didn't seem to listen me though. He was just keeping staring the sun above him. His expression was remarkable. His eyes shone with an inner glow.

"Life." He whispered with shaken voice. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply the aroma of the flowers around him.

"Sooki! Wake up… we are almost there." Jason's voice forced my eyes open. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked me a curious expression on his face. The image of Godric lying on the grass the bright sun illuminating his pale body flooded my mind.  
"Bill?" I answered uncertainly ignoring my brother's question. I turned to look at the coffin behind me. I reached out my hand and touched it wishing that Godric could be safe , like Bill was inside his coffin.

* * *

Tara?" I called once I got home, shocked at the state of the house. There was dirt and mud all of the floors and walls, some kind of vine was everywhere, as was garbage people had left. I was shocked at what had happened to my house. There was no way this could be happening, I couldn't believe it. First the town was a complete mess as if vandals had taken over it, and then there Hoyt's mother with her bizarre black eyes. And as if that wasn't enough, Jason was probably in danger and I couldn't do anything about it To have my house in such a state was just too much to handle.  
"Tara!" I called, angrily at her for letting this happen. Suddenly my cell phone rang prompting me to check who was calling before answering it.  
"Lafayette, where's Tara?" I asked upset that she wasn't at the house, hoping that he would give me the answers that I wanted.  
"She's with me. I need to know when you gonna be back in town." He replied quickly.  
"I am here in what used to be my living room." I said with a dreamy sort of voice still bewildered at the state the house was in.  
"Sook, you need to get out of that house now!" He said sounding upset.  
"Is Tara ok?" I asked more worried that something was wrong with her then with the fact that I needed to get out of the house.  
"I ain't half as worried about her as I am about you up in that f*cking house. Get out!"  
"Be right there." I said quickly before he hung up.. I knew something was very wrong and that we needed to get out of the house before something horrible happened to us. I had to admit that Lafayette's tone had me very worried, but I had to leave and not stick around to see what or who had caused all this damage. I pulled Bill quickly towards the exit, trying not to waste any time by staring at the damage that had been done to the house. Suddenly a female form stepped in front of me. Her dark curly hair was very familiar to me, I know I had seen her around the town before but I couldn't place her name.

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked us, her tone telling us how annoyed she with the fact that we were in the house.

"This is not your house!" I replied just as rudely as she had.  
"It is now." She said calmly and stepped forward. I took a step to the side closer to Bill, just in case she tried to attack us.  
"I strongly suggest, you remove your self immediately." Bill's deep voice filled the house. He stepped forward, shoulders tense ready to assert himself if needed.  
"My, you found yourself quite the specimen. Though I daresay there's nothing stopping him from one day leaving you cold." The woman said fearless by Bill's position.  
"You don't scare me." I replied evenly, trying to show her I wasn't afraid of her.  
Suddenly she grabbed my throat and slammed me up against the wall with an incredible force. With that movement, I knew. I realized why she looked so familiar to me. She was the beast that attacked me back then. Fear took over me as the memory of the pain I experienced flash before my eyes. Before I had a chance to react, Bill grabbed her and rapidly threw her off of me.  
"Sookie, go now!" He yelled while holding Maryann by the throat so she wouldn't be able to escape. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed by a sudden sensation. I felt a presence approach me, a presence that was so peaceful and powerful it dissipated all my worries. I saw Bill bite Maryann and I saw immediately that something was wrong not only by Maryann's strange reaction but also from the fact that Bill was spitting out Maryann's blood.  
"Bill? Bill! What did you do to him?" I shouted, my voice rising at the sight of the man I loved in pain. Maryann's laughter terrified me even more then the fact that she had reacted so calmly to Bill biting her. As Maryann approached me with an amaze expression on her face all my fears disappeared. I felt a peaceful presence right behind me and power filled every cell of my body.

"What are you?" Marianne asked me in awe as she placed her hands on either side of my face. The urgent feeling of realizing that power overtook me. I put a hand over her face so she couldn't see.  
"That's none of your business!" I replied as a light emitted out of my hand. I felt surprised and amazed as I watched the light fade away. All of a sudden a brighter and steadier light enveloped me and the scent of honey and jasmine enveloped the whole place while a sensation of peace and silent power overtook me once again. I wasn't afraid of Maryann anymore; I knew that I was safe for this power made sure of it.  
I slowly turned around to face the source of my peace. Two emerald soul-searching orbs that I had been longing to see were carefully observing me. Finally, I felt secure and whole again. I knew I was safe.

"Godric." I whispered hesitantly, afraid that he might disappear. I saw his eyes light up with the same inner glow I saw him in my dream. The beauty of his face was simply irresistible, I wanted to feel every inch of his body with my fingers. The wonderful smile he gave me was the positive sign that I had been looking for. I reached out my hand slowly and touched the right side of his face. He closed his eyes a contented smile on his face as he reacted to my touch. His skin was very smooth and I was enjoying the feeling of it against mine too much for my own good. I sensed the light getting stronger and brighter and felt an incredibly powerful energy flowing from inside Godric.  
"How touching." Maryann said with a sarcastic tone. With my palm against Godric's cheek I turned to look her. She was smiling brightly and her eyes shone dangerously. She tried to take a step forward but she was unable to get through Godric's light. She tried again but she was unable to touch us.  
"Interesting, very interesting. A shield of light. I have for centauries to see one of those. And it seems that both of you have the ability to summon it." She said and turned to look at me.  
"Sookie, isn't it? Won't you introduce me to your enchanting friend?" She asked me.  
Godric slowly opened his eyes and I saw that the warmth and security were replaced with something cold and hard.

"I want you out of this house within two hours. If you ignore my request I will have to cause you pain. And pain is something I am against." Godric's smooth and steady voice was giving the impression of a man who doesn't take no for an answer.  
"My my look at you. You are just a young boy with too much power...Oh, but you know how to use it, don't you? Oh yes. I can sense it. Your aura is one of a kind. And even though you are young, you are extremely wise." Maryann said, awe in her voice at facing such a powerful being. Yet he was younger then her if only by a few centuries.  
Maryann was very interested in Godric and that upset me. As if he knew that I was upset Godric took my hand in his and a river of calmness flowed inside me.  
"I am not that young, Maenad. I have been on this earth for a long time and I have seen things that you were too naive to even notice." Maryann tried again to come closer to Godric but the shield was too powerful to be broken.  
"I see... You are almost as old as I am, but how could this be? I have never met someone like you before. And your power... I can almost taste it. Too sweet but deadly as poison. Why are you interested in that girl you are too good for her. You should give your attention to someone who better understands you, to someone that can take care of you, that can help you release your true power." She smiled seductively at him and continued.  
"It's tiring, isn't it? All this energy gathered inside you, waiting to be used, all this power that gets stronger every day, waiting to be summoned. I bet that you don't even feel the shield that you are using right now. Use that energy... let me help you use it." Maryann said pleased by her little speech. I didn't understand anything they had been saying and it was confusing. I knew that Godric was strong but that was because he was a way too old vampire, right?  
Godric let go of my hand and stepped forward, his shield always protecting us. He raised his head and looked Maryann in the eyes. She gasped in amazement and in no time she had been pierced against the wall but there was no one holding her. Godric turned his head a little bit to the right and Maryann started screaming in pain.  
"Two hours." Godric said in a calm, firm voice. "Sookie, leave now. I'll be right behind you."  
Without even thinking, I did what he said. I saw Bill still on the floor and I helped him up and through the door. Godric's light was like a big shily bubble around me. Surprisingly it didn't envelope Bill but it didn't push him away either. When Bill was inside the car, I turned around and was faced with a "happy" Maryann on the doorstep. She was looking me with an ecstatic expression on her face.

I searched with my eyes for Godric but I couldn't find him so I got inside the car and started to drive away from the house. I was trying to forget about Godric, I had to worry about Bill now not Godric. Godric could take care of himself but Bill was currently un able to. Wow...just wait a second. Godric is here..like really here,on his is immposible. I saw him burn. He had wanted to be burned! I had to be dreaming...and what's wrong with this light shield? It's not like it bothers me but it's too shiny. The light that came out of my hand wasn't this bright. Now that I was thinking about it how could this have happened? I wasn't a witch or something and sure I wasn't a vampire. Was something wrong with me? A sound interrupted my thoughts causing me to look to my right and see Bill throwing up out the window. I couldn't believe that I was only thinking of my self when Bill was sick?  
"Bill?" I asked worried.

"I am all right." He answered his voice tight as he tried not to throw up again.

"No. You are not all right. None of this is all right." I said upset at all that had happened. This was just way too much. I couldn't handle it anymore. And that stupid light-bubble wasn't going away! I heard Bill throwing up again and I panicked. I had to find Godric, but how? Eric. Yeah... Eric would know where Godric is, he always did.  
"I'm calling Eric." I said.  
"I will not turn to Eric for help." Bill said clearly upset. I knew that he didn't like Eric, but there was nothing else I could do? Ugh... STUPID BUBBLE!  
"I gotta get you to Dr. Ludwig" I said more , it helped that the light-bubble had the scent of honey and jasmine in it (although it made me feel addicted to the scent).  
"Sookie what happened back there, what did you do to her?" Bill asked me confused. Was that the only question he could think of. I had a million questions going through my head like, why and how was Godric alive? What really happened in my house? What happened to the whole town? What was that weird light that came out of my hand? Why did Bill get sick from Maryann's blood? What's wrong with Tara? Was she out of her mind from all that had happened? And why this bubble thing still enveloping me?  
"I don't know,I swear" I answered honestly. "It was Maryann that attacked me in the woods. Even though without a scar, I could feel her there on my back when she was touching me." I said trying to change the subject a bit.  
"I will kill her." Bill said anger evident in his voice. Good, the plan worked.

"Good. How?" I asked upset.  
"Tara has been under Marianne's influence. Maybe she can be of some help to us. Give me your wrist so I can heal." I couldn't agree more with him. I raised my wrist so he could feed from me. He took a hold of my hand and bit me. I didn't felt anything which was weird for most of the time I feel a sting. I looked at Bill and he was looking back me surprised.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"You tell me. I can't bite you!" He said somehow upset. He got to be joking.. He couldn't bit me?

"What do you mean?" I asked furious and confused. This was going to be a long night.  
"What do I mean? Look." I turned to look at him as he lowered his head. He tried to press his fangs against my wrist but the bubble got brighter and didn't allow him to touch my skin.  
"Stupid bubble." I said somehow mad. Bill looked me confused.  
"What bubble?" He asked me worried.  
"What? Can't you see it? This stupid bubble of light enveloping me?" I asked in annoyance.  
"There is no bubble! The only thing I saw was a bright white light that acted like a shield by not letting my fangs touch you." Bill answered in the same tone.  
Oh god... I am in trouble. This bubble couldn't be invisible! Maryann saw it! Something was wrong . I guess I have to wait for Godric to show up. The question was... would he show up? He couldn't leave me with that light-shield on! But I had to say that it smelled sooooo good... God, I loved that smell. It was too sweet. Suddenly Maryann's words came into my head. Too sweet but deadly as a poison. I wonder what she meant. Godric was not deadly even though he was a vampire... and he was defiantly not poison. He was just sweet... like honey and jasmine.

* * *

Sorry I haven't update... This chapter was finished last month but I hadn't the time to update anything. I hope you liked it. :)

Special thanks to YukiKyo, my beta-reader.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt him approach. It's difficult to explain how. I just sensed this source of warmth and light coming to my direction. It helped me relax a bit.  
I was still freaking out about Tara. I was literally on the verge of tears. Was I some drama magnet? Except all my vampire problems and the crazy woman living on my house, now I had to deal with Tara being possessed. God... I felt so hopeless when I looked to her dark eyes. But now that Godric was here everything was gonna be alright... If there was a person in this world that could help us bring back Tara that would be Godric. Bill already tried to help me but with no result. A dark form of magic was causing all of these. I could sense it but I couldn't explain it. Tears of anguish and emotional pressure escaped from my eyes. I felt so helpless and useless for not being able to do a single thing about all this madness. I walked out of the house and to the porch. I followed the source of warmth that I sensed into the back yard. He was there of course. His haunting presence was perceptible and his energy continued to shine brightly.  
"Tears don't suite you, dear Sookie." He said with a smooth voice.  
"Godric." I whispered in awe as I took him in. He was still the same. Dark short hair, emerald eyes, paranormal white skin... Nothing changed. He was even wearing white clothes. He didn't make an effort to reply. He stood still, watching my every move carefully.  
"How are you here?" I said more loudly this time.  
"It is not proper to have this discussion right now. I've come to help you." He said calmly and reached out his hand for me. I accepted it without hesitation and let him pull me a little closer to him. An electric feeling rushed through my veins at his touch. I tried to shook away this feeling. I had to concentrate on Tara not Godric. "Tara is possessed by someone or something. I tried to read her mind but it didn't work. Even Bill tried to glamour her but her mind remained shut." I shuttered quickly at him. He didn't lost his cool. Instead he just nodded his head and started walking towards Lafayette's house.  
"Let me check on her." Godric said with a reassuring tone. I relaxed a bit at his words. Everything was gonna be ok. I followed him inside and without a word I guided him to Tara.  
"What's he doing here?" Bill hissed at the sight of him. "You are supposed to be dead." He continued more aggressively, this time speaking to Godric.  
"Mr. Compton, your questions can wait to be answered later. I believe that Mrs. Thornton situation is more important, right now." Godric replied calm. There was an apathetic look on his face as he passed by Bill, walking towards Tara.  
Bill glared at me angrily and I gulped anxiously. For some reason I didn't felt safe anymore. The warm feeling I had whenever I was near Godric vanished in an instant. All I was feeling was fear. Fear that Bill might do something to Godric or me. I already knew that he thought that I lied to him about Godric. I didn't need my ability to understand this. But it pained me the fact that Bill thought I lied. Didn't he trusted me at all?  
"Dear Sookie, would you please assist me?" Godric's soothing voice brought me back to reality.  
"Yeah, of course." I replied quickly as I made my way towards him. I needed to focus on Tara, I would deal with everything else later. "What do you want me to do?" I asked him before kneeling next to Tara.  
"In a minute, I will restore Tara's mind. You must help her control the mass of memories that will rush in her mind." Godric explained quickly as he prepared his self.  
I just nodded at him and got ready to insert Tara's mind for the second time this evening.  
"Tara." Godric called while he touched the sides of her face softly. "Tara, look at me." He continued with a calm tone on his voice.  
"No! Never, get away from me. You burn me." Tara screamed at his face with attitude. But he didn't budged.  
"Tara... Look. At. Me." Godric said again. But this time, his voice held authority. Everyone in the room turned to look at him quickly, unable to resist the tone in his voice. Tara did too.  
The moment her chocolate eyes met Godric's, she started screaming in agony. The weird and remarkable thing was that she didn't turned her head away. She kept exploring the emerald sea of his eyes.  
"I now release you from the darkness. You are free to live in the light, my child." Godric said serenely before backing away from the now trembling Tara.  
I quickly closed my eyes and got into her mind easily. Godric did it! He actually did it! Before I could have the opportunity to feel relief, Tara's painful memories insert my mind. I tried to keep everything under control without losing my calm. Images of Eggs and Maryann filled my mind and I felt disgusted and socked.  
Soon enough the blast of memories stopped and Tara was crying in my arms.  
"I'm crazy. I'm really crazy." She whispered in shock.  
"No, no... It was not you." I said in a try to console her. But it was pointless.  
"I'm sorry." Tara trailed off before running to her mother's arm, tears staining her face.  
"My job here is done." I suddenly heard Godric saying. I quickly turned to look at him, afraid that he would vanished in thing air.  
I saw him walking outside and I hurried up to follow him.  
"Sookie, do not go near him." Bill said grabbing my hand and pulling me back.  
"He saved Tara. I owe him." I told him as much calm as I could. I always got mad when Bill acted like that. But right now I didn't cared. I just had to get to Godric.  
I pulled my hand away from Bill's grasp and run outside. With no hesitation, I followed the trails of light and warmth Godric left behind him. As I approached him, I felt a gasp escape my lips. My eyes widened up in amazement at the sight in front of me. Here he was... circled by at least ten fireflies that were flying around him. A small smile was playing in his lips as he watched them. He was like an angel fallen from heaven, ready to be lift up again.  
"Godric." I whispered in awe.  
He didn't turned around to look at me. He didn't made any movement at all.  
"Are you ready for the answers you seek, dearest Sookie?" His voice sent shivers down my spine. Warmth filled me up once again as I felt his bright energy circling me.  
Was I ready for answers? I had no idea. I could think clearly when he was present. I couldn't even remember my questions. The questions I was dying to ask just two minutes ago.  
How could I be ready for answers when I didn't even knew the questions?

* * *

Tell me what you think about this. I know it's small but I just want to see if you guys are still into this story.

I'm also looking for a new beta reader, so let me know if you want to 'have the job'.

Please leave a comments.

More comments=more updates, I promise :)


End file.
